villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Truitonne
Truitonne is the main antagonist of The Blue Bird, a French fairy tale by Madame d'Aulnoy. In various retellings she is also known as Troutina or Turritella. Description Truitonne is the daughter of a widowed princess. She is described as very ugly. Her skin is yellow and oozy, and her face has many red spots like a trout. Her dark hair is dirty and greasy. Truitonne is quite malicious, and she is sorely jealous of her stepsister Florine, who is kind and far more beautiful than her. Since Florine is fifteen at the start of the story, and Truitonne is older, it can be inferred that Truitonne is at least fifteen or sixteen years old. Role in the story Truitonne's mother arrives at the court of Florine's father, a widowed king. When she marries the king, the new queen sends for Truitonne, who has been brought up by the fairy Soussio. The new queen and Truitonne hate Florine and treat her badly. One day, a king by the name of Charming comes to visit. The evil queen insists that Truitonne marries first, as she is slightly older than Florine. Truitonne desires to marry Charming, but he ignores her in favor of Florine. Truitonne and her mother are so angry that they convince the king to lock Florine up in a tower. With Florine out of the way, the queen and Truitonne try to shower Charming with gifts, but he rejects them and asks to see Florine. The queen and Truitonne refuse to let Florine out of the tower. Instead, the two of them trick Charming into agreeing to marry Truitonne. Truitonne then seeks the aid of her fairy godmother. Soussio appears at the wedding. When Charming realizes that he had been tricked, he refuses to marry Truitonne. The angry Soussio transforms him into a blue bird. Charming is able to tell Florine the truth, and visits her often. Truitonne's mother tries to find a suitor for her, but to no avail. When the queen overhears Florine talking to the blue bird, she accuses her of treason. The bird is later attacked on the orders of the evil queen and her daughter, but an enchanter saves him. Not long after, the king dies and the people of the kingdom demand that Florine be freed. When the evil queen refuses to release Florine, the people stone her to death. Florine is freed from the tower and crowned queen. Truitonne flees the palace and seeks Soussio's aid. Florine, with the help of the enchanter and a good fairy, goes on a journey to save Charming, who had been turned back into a human after agreeing to marry Truitonne. Florine is able to trick Truitonne into letting her spend a night in the Chamber of Echoes. Eventually, Florine and Charming are reunited. Truitonne tries to stop them, but is turned into a sow, and runs off. Florine and Charming are married afterwards. Category:Monarchs Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Wealthy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Abusers Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:In Love Category:Envious Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings